flames in the shadows
by forgottenangel116
Summary: caught in the human world and forced to work for the child ruler you battle for freedom berfore its to late


Your name is Yuri Tsukino

You are a half shadow cat demon and half telepathic demon

You have black hair that goes to your mid-back

Your eyes are a navy blue with specks of silver

Your older brothers' name is Riku

He also has black hair, but his is kept short and shaggy

His eyes are silver with gold and he is 25 while you've just turned 18

~Begin~

"Yuri! Pay attention." Your brother yells as you barely dodge a shadow blast.

"Fine!" you glare as a dark aura surrounds you. Sitting in the middle of this little hazy bubble you smile and begin to relax for a moment and start to concentrate on breaking through your brothers mental barrier. He on the other hand is throwing blast after blast of shadows at the barrier and consequently they bounce back at him. You almost get through the barrier when your mind flashes

~flashback~

A tall man with dark brown hair is standing in front of a smaller you.

"Now Yuri always remember a strong defense is the best offense so use your abilities to defend and use your defense to attack" the little you nods quickly "yes papa." The day is warm and it is perfect for training, your father smiled "let's see you fly." You smile you love this trick it is extremely useful in battle. A set of dark blueish black wings emerge from your back and you rise from the ground. The wings were purely an illusion your physic abilities allow you to fly but normally people tried attacking the wings which all attacks faze through them so it's pretty funny to watch. "good, good Yuri use illusions when you can to help." A women with dark black hair and black ears and tail walks up smiling.

~second flashback~

"Yuri WAKE UP!" the small girl begrudgingly open her eyes to her distressed older brother and growled. "what I am sleepy" he looked at her quickly and grabbed her wrist and started running from their small house. "OW! RIKU YOUR HURTING ME!" she was screaming as he drug her through the nearby woods. She had on a cotton nightgown and no shoes. He quickly turned and shushed her, then he continued to drag her.

"Riku my feet hurt we've been running for hours." He looked around quickly he scooped up the small 6 year old you. "just a bit further Yuri, hide your ears and tail and just be quiet." He took off again barely slowed by the small child in his arms.

They soon arrived at a cottage surrounded by trees and he took her to a swing that hung from one of the larger trees. "swing for a bit I'll explain soon but I have to do something first." You nod softly and watch as your brother puts seals on all the trees around the area.

~end flashback~

That day you learned that the shadow cat clan had attacked your parents and you could never go back.

Your barrier wavered and a shadow blast hits you square in the head. Riku pales and runs over to you.

"Yuri?" he gently lifts you from the ground, "you need to be more careful, we can't aff….." you glare and scream "I know we can't afford mistakes!" you could never forget he wouldn't let you. "now I have homework I will be in my room." He shuts his mouth and watches as you walk away to your room

The alarm clock rings loudly and you rise to prepare for school Shuichi would be here momentarily to pick up like he does every weekday, you know that there's something strange about him and yet you have grown to trust him at least a little bit. "Yuri your friend is here." You quickly pull your hair into a high pony tail and run outside to meet him. "hello Yuri how are you doing today." he smiles as you straighten out the red skirt that's mandatory for the high school. "great how about you." His smile fades and he starts walking, "It has been pretty good actually." You glance and notice he's acting a little strange today and it is unnerving. "Um Yuri….your tail." You immediately glance behind you and realize that you didn't hide it this morning._ Oh god I never told him….not like he'd easily accept "hi I'm a demon." He is probably confused. _ "Yuri are you a demon?" he asks already knowing the answer "yeah kinda." You blush quickly then your face becomes static again.

_"um Riku I slipped up Shuichi knows I kinda screwed up"_

_"gah…..i warned you…"_

Shuichi placed his hand on your shoulder "yuri you need to come with me to the spirit world."

You glance at him and turn running back to your home…


End file.
